


the worth of a life

by AgeOfArtemis



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Angst, Batman: Red Hood - The Lost Days AU, Gen, Whumptober 2020, brief description of a neck being cut, brief destription of fatal injury, day 5: failed escape, right now im planning on giving the backstory to this for the 'lost' prompt but idk yet, talia and damian are there but don't speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfArtemis/pseuds/AgeOfArtemis
Summary: Ra's is looming over him, but Jason isn't scared.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947334
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	the worth of a life

**Author's Note:**

> another one im happy with! also pretty short, but i suppose thats in the nature of month-long writing challenges like this. especially when you completely forgot to prepare and october snuck up on you without even having checked the prompt list. I might have forgotten i wanted to participate this year... and that it was even a thing, whoops. 
> 
> anyway, like i said in the tags, right now i'm planning on giving the backstory to this for day 20: lost. because its a lost days au. and i didn't know what else to do. it's not necessary to understand this fic, though! The context you do need to know gets mentioned.

Ra's is looming over him, but Jason isn't scared. He's chained up, forced on his knees on the cold floor in front of Ra's actual fucking throne, because he's dramatic. The room is filled with assassins. Talia and Damian stand among the crowd, in the front. Talia looks viciously satisfied and Damian just blank.

Jason isn't scared.

Anything Ra's will do to him is nothing he hasn't felt before. The man has taken great pleasure in punishing him many times before. The only difference is that Talia would take care of him afterwards, and this time it'll end in his death.

Jason doesn't fear death, either.

"Did you truly think you would get away with it, foolish boy?" Ra's hisses. No, not really. He had to try though.

He spits in Ra's face.

For a few seconds, everything is completely silent, and everyone completely frozen. Then Ra's wipes the spit off of his face and hits Jason hard enough for his head to whip around. He bit cheek, which is now bleeding. Just to be spiteful, because Jason's petty and has never claimed to be anything else, he spits the blood out on Ra's shoes. The man in question tugs Jason's head up roughly by grabbing a fistful of hair.

"You have caused me far too much trouble already," he says, "and now you are trying to humiliate me on top of having committed treason by kidnapping my heir."

"He's a child," Jason snarls, "not a weapon. When Bruce finds out, he'll be pissed."

"Maybe so," Ra's answers, "but what will he do about it? And besides, you will not be around to watch it happen."

"Aww, are you gonna torture me?" Jason mocks. "Make me wish I'd never crawled out of my grave?"

"While I can certainly do worse than you've experienced already, you are not worth the effort," the semi-immortal replies. He holds out his hand, and someone gives him a sword. "I will simply kill you."

"Let's see if a stay dead this time, shall we?" the second Robin snarls back. He holds his head high, expression disdainful.

Ra's swipes at him with the sword and cuts his neck, not severing it from his body but deep enough to cut the arteries.


End file.
